Miradas
by SanversGirl
Summary: Sanvers One-shot. Alex y Maggie después del 2x15 Exodus. Alex y Maggie tienen un romántico encuentro después de la heroica hazaña de Alex.


-Fuiste muy valiente. -Se escuchó decir a Maggie Sawyer, entrando en el apartamento de Alex después de volver del DEO.

Alex Danvers había estado a punto de acabar en el lado opuesto del universo. Había puesto su vida en peligro sin pensarlo dos veces, para salvar las vidas de esos alienígenas inocentes. Creía que había encontrado el valor de hacerlo por qué Maggie la había ayudado al principio. Maggie había sido la única que no la había dejado de lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Alex cerró la puerta con llave cuando Maggie hubo entrado, y la mirada de devoción que ambas intercambiaron habría enternecido hasta a la persona con el corazón más duro y seco.

-Pude hacerlo gracias a ti. Sentí que confiabas en mí y no dudé. -dijo Alex, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de su querida detective.

-¿Te me estás ablandando otra vez, Danvers? -dijo Maggie con un tono seductor, sin poder contener la mayor de las sonrisas.

-¿Sabes? Realmente tuve miedo de perderte, en algunos momentos hoy…-confesó Maggie, quien raramente temía a nada, o al menos no lo expresaba. Alex la escuchaba atentamente. -Pero luego recordé que eres Alex Danvers.

Ambas rieron, Alex se sonrojó un poco. Maggie era su fan número uno. Pero era un secreto, Kara no debe saberlo.

-No vas a perderme. -afirmó Alex haciendo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza, con un tono muy suave, pero a la vez confiado. Maggie creería cualquier cosa que dijera esa voz.

-No necesitas súper-poderes, porqué…

La tensión sexual que había entre ellas iba en aumento, pero lo hacía con una deliciosa y precisa lentitud. Alex llevó sus manos a las caderas de Maggie, atrayéndola sin ningún esfuerzo hacia ella, ya que ambos cuerpos parecían levitar uno hacia el otro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Alex, entornando los ojos, con un tono de voz suave y sugerente. A Maggie aquello le parecía tremendamente sexy, y la atractiva agente lo había aprendido. Eso y muchas otras cosas, y tantas que le quedaban por descubrir.

Tenían un suave magnetismo inamovible. Los ojos de Alex fueron donde estaban sus manos, que empezaban a apretar ligeramente, como queriendo traspasar la ligera capa de ropa que Maggie llevaba. Su mirada desde ahí escaneo toda la figura de la detective, cada línea era perfecta. Mientras la desnudaba con la mirada, sus labios inconscientemente se separaban ligeramente.

Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, como si hubieran visto por primera vez después de mucho tiempo. Sus ojos brillaban, deseando lo mismo. Maggie intentaba recortar la distancia entre sus labios, con sus dos manos a los lados de la cabeza de Alex, atrayendo sus labios, justo antes del contacto, le dijo: -Eres increíble, Alex.

Se fundieron en un tierno y profundo beso. Maggie acariciaba sensualmente el cuello de Alex con ambas manos, mientras ésta rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos hasta que hizo desaparecer todo el espacio que había entre ellas. Sentir sus cuerpos tan pegados después que aquel día tan intenso en el que Maggie casi la había perdido, a la persona que cada vez tenía más claro era su persona destinada.

Sus labios se exploraban, después de cada beso se abrían aún más. Hasta que Maggie notó como Alex tomaba la iniciativa y exploraba con su lengua cada rincón de su boca. Así era como sus barreras se derrumbaban, derrumbadas por la pasión.

Alex deseaba a Maggie cada día más, como nunca había deseado a nadie. Y la deseaba más en cada instante que pasaba, sentía que el deseo era correspondido y eso la excitaba cada vez más. Para Alex cada encuentro íntimo con Maggie era una nueva experiencia, y todas ellas maravillosas. Cada vez tenía más confianza en ella misma y en las diferentes maneras que iba aprendido para darle placer a Maggie.

Así que agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero de Maggie besándola apasionadamente, intentando saciarse, llegando a nuevos niveles. Sintió como Maggie no podía evitar un leve gemido y Alex lo sintió dentro de su boca. Maggie sintió que se derretía, ya que Alex estaba tomando el control más de lo normal; empezó a notar como le quitaba la chaqueta y sintió el cálido tacto de las manos de Alex debajo de su camiseta. Las manos subían por sus costados, hasta que llegaron al sujetador, entonces los movimientos empezaron a ser sumamente lentos. Alex reseguía con las puntas de los dedos la forma de la pieza de ropa, sabía que era el sujetador negro porqué la había visto poniéndoselo esa misma mañana. Ahora era su deber apreciarlo, y poco después deshacerse de él. Entonces Alex empezó a levantar la camiseta de Maggie con la misma lentitud.

-¿Disfrutas torturándome? -preguntó entre besos, pero con sus manos agarraba la cabeza de Alex dándole un sensual masaje para darle a entender que estaba disfrutando con todo aquello y entrelazaba sus dedos en aquellos mechones ondulados. Alex sonrió en modo afirmativo después de besarla por última vez y le quitó la camiseta. Se separó ligeramente para poder contemplar el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía delante. Se quedó sin aliento, y eso que aún no le había quitado toda la ropa.

-Eres preciosa…-susurró Alex, acercándose a su oído. Siguió besándole el cuello, y sus manos jugaban con las tiras del sujetador. Maggie estaba empezando a sentir como perdía el control poco a poco; decidió que Alex aún tenía demasiada ropa, le quitó la chaqueta también. Cuando lo hubo hecho entonces decidió llevar a Alex hasta la cama, así que empezó a caminar de espaldas hacia la cama tirando de su camiseta. De camino a la cama seguían besándose y caminando torpemente mientras se quitaban las botas con sus propios pies ya que sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas en el cuerpo de la otra. Los pantalones siguieron a las botas y ambas quedaron en ropa interior, entonces Maggie intentó aprovechar el momento en el que los pantalones de Alex casi volaron por la habitación y la empujó hasta la cama, donde Alex cayó sentada apoyándose con sus brazos. La ternura y excitación en sus ojos ahora se había convertido directamente en pura lujuria, en ese breve instante que estuvieron separadas ambas lo utilizaron para contemplar abiertamente el cuerpo de la otra con suma atención. El tiempo se había parado y no existía nadie más en la galaxia entera. Alex tenía la mirada embriagada, los ojos entornados por casi no poder soportar tal perfección que se hallaba delante suyo. Maggie sonrió al verla así, le levantó una ceja cuando vio los ojos de Alex fijándose en un punto en concreto.

Acercándose peligrosamente le dijo: -¿Quieres quitármelo?

Maggie se sentó encima de Alex, con cada una de sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rodeándola con ellas. Exactamente a la vez unas manos acariciaron las piernas que la habían rodeado hasta llegar a las nalgas, donde empezaron a masajear con las palmas bien abiertas.

-Todavía no… -contestó Alex, empezando a besar la parte interior del hombro de Maggie, descendiendo sus tiernos besos hasta llegar a rozar sus labios con el sujetador.

Alex sentía las manos de Maggie en su espalda, clavándose ligeramente en ella, mientras sus manos finalmente tomaron cada uno de sus pechos a través de la suave tela. Alex los apretaba sensualmente siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban sus labios en su piel, hasta llegar al espacio entre sus pechos. Maggie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole todo el espacio necesario a su amante. Alex podía sentir como la respiración de Maggie, a la vez que la suya, se aceleraba. Después de unos minutos, cuando Alex se sintió satisfecha, rodeó la espalda de Maggie con sus brazos y por fin le quitó el sujetador. Maggie estaba sentada de tal manera que Alex podía darle placer besando su torso, besando sus pechos. Eran besos pequeños al principio, sus labios recorrían esa deliciosa piel morena cuidadosamente. Cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca de sus pezones ya erectos, Maggie no podía reprimir más su deseo.

-Alex… -le imploraba, atrayendo su cabeza y apretándola contra su piel.

Sintió en su piel como en los labios de Alex se formaba una sonrisa triunfante al oír su voz. Entonces los besos se tornaron más profundos y algo húmedos, la punta de la lengua de Alex rodeaba el punto en el que Maggie quería sentirla. Pero hoy parecía tener ganas de jugar, quería volverla loca con esa dulce tortura. Alex siguió con esos suaves y delicados movimientos circulares, y de repente, cuando creyó que Maggie no lo esperaba, abrió los labios y tomó el pezón en su boca, lo succionó, provocando un primer gemido incontrolado. Ambos pechos recibieron el mismo cariño y atención durante un buen rato, Alex notó como las caderas de Maggie empezaban a moverse ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta esto? -preguntó, mientras su habilidosa lengua lamía uno de los pezones y una de sus manos daba pequeños pellizcos eróticos al otro.

-Me encanta… -dijo Maggie, entre fuertes respiraciones, con su boca en la parte superior de la cabeza de Alex, apoyando suavemente su cabeza en la de Alex mientras ésta seguía dándole placer. Podía oler la esencia de su champú y la colonia que le había regalado la semana pasada.

-Cada vez lo haces mejor...

Eso hizo que Alex levantara la cabeza, y ambas se miraron a los ojos a la vez.

-Tengo una buena maestra. -contestó Alex riendo, antes de volver a besar a su amada. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron con profundidad

En medio de una pasión cada vez más desmesurada ambas acabaron quitándose la ropa interior, y Maggie se agarró con ambas manos al cuello de Alex mientras la tumbaba en la cama. Sus pechos se rozaban y sus fuertes respiraciones hacían que el contacto fuera más intenso.

Alex apoyó su peso en uno de sus brazos mientras estaba estirada encima de Maggie, quien agarró sus nalgas como le había hecho a ella antes de manera que una de las piernas de Alex quedó en medio de las de Maggie y empezó a ejercer presión en su centro. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse en sincronía y el brazo libre de Alex acarició el rostro y el pelo de Maggie, mientras la besaba de todas las maneras que conocía. Quería demostrarle con cada beso como la amaba, demostrarle con cada caricia como la deseaba.

Alex recordó en medio de su embriaguez erótica como Maggie había guiado su mano hasta su centro, como le había demostrado lo que quería, y como Alex, todo seguido, se lo había dado. Pero ahora en ese momento no necesito la guía de Maggie; Alex hizo descender su mano por aquella piel que adoraba, una piel que la llamaba. Desde el primer momento que tuvo contacto con ella había deseado conocer cada milímetro, había querido memorizar su cuerpo y grabarlo en su mente. Y eso hacía ahora con los dedos de su mano, recorrían cada punto de su piel como si cada célula fuera un tesoro.

Su muslo presionaba el centro de Maggie, que era cálido y estaba cada vez más húmedo. Allí se dirigían las puntas de sus dedos. En el momento en que los dedos de Alex alcanzaron su meta y encontraron esa calidez entre las piernas de Maggie ambas dejaron de besarse para mirarse otra vez a los ojos, devorándose con la mirada. Todas las emociones que habían sentido desde el primer día que se habían conocido; la rivalidad del primer día, la sincera y honesta amistad y compañerismo que rápidamente se había formado poco después entre ellas, la inevitable atracción sexual que había surgido, la adrenalina y el miedo de cada momento arriesgado de sus carreras, el cariño con el que ahora cuidaban la una de la otra; todo aquello estaba ahora en sus miradas, que ahora estaban tan cerca. Ambas lo comprendían, y lo veían en los ojos de la otra, no hacían falta palabras. Sus labios partidos estaban muy cerca, se respiraban.

Alex acariciaba con sus dedos la sensible zona, disfrutando de cada segundo, mientras se perdía en la mirada profunda de Maggie. Sus brazos estaban rodeando la fuerte espalda de Alex, para mantenerla lo más cerca posible, y también para intentar mantener el control que estaba perdiendo por los sensuales movimientos que estaba sintiendo. Las piernas de Maggie se abrieron un poco más, invitando a sus dedos a llegar más lejos. Ejercían una suave presión, queriendo entrar. Maggie no pudo evitar besar una vez más esos suculentos labios que tenía justo encima suyo, mientras lo hacía notaba los mechones ondulados de Alex cayendo encima de su frente. Siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas que llevaba un ritmo lento que se incrementaba ligeramente con cada vaivén, Alex introducía las puntas de sus dedos cada vez un poco más adentro. Maggie jadeaba y dejaba ir unos pequeños gemidos que venían de lo más profundo de su garganta. Dejó de besar a Alex para volver a mirarse a los ojos, aquel contacto visual era tan intenso que necesitaban más. El ritmo incrementaba y los dedos de Alex llegaron más profundamente en uno de sus movimientos de cadera. Entraron fluidamente, a la perfección. Entonces Maggie contuvo la respiración y llevo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Alex, sosteniéndola firmemente, de la misma manera que sostenían sus miradas. Podían sentir el aliento la una en la otra, ambas respiraciones mezclándose. La mirada de Maggie le pedía más, así como también lo hacían sus caderas. Todo estaba en perfecta sincronía. Sus cuerpos se movían cada vez más rápido, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, ambas moviéndose a la perfección. Alex exploraba el interior del cuerpo de su querida Maggie como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, y también como si no hubiera una próxima vez. Sus dedos hacían más presión, cuando notaban que su cuerpo sus cuerpos se lo pedían. Encajaban a la perfección. Con cada movimiento llegaban más lejos, más deprisa, más profundamente. Alex sentía como Maggie susurraba su nombre casi sin voz, como una de las manos de Maggie rodeaba la cintura de Alex y la otra acariciaba su mejilla, sus labios. Maggie se sentía cada vez más cerca, jadeaba más fuerte. Sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad, Alex notaba el aire que emitían cada vez directamente en sus labios. Las caderas de Maggie se elevaban con cada movimiento y le costaba mantener el contacto visual de aquella mujer que la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Sus piernas se abrieron más, sus caderas se elevaron más, y sintió como los dedos de Alex la penetraron en un movimiento que había entendido lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo.

Entonces el intenso contacto visual se cortó, Maggie echó la cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la almohada. Sus dedos apretaron la espalda de Alex con fuerza cuando sintió las olas de placer saliendo de su interior, su cuerpo se tensó y su espalda se arqueó presionando sus pechos más contra los de Alex. La mano de Alex acompañó suave y habilidosamente cada intensa oleada, sintiéndola y dejando que sus dedos saborearan cada vez que las paredes interiores se contraían y los presionaban produciendo una sensación deliciosa e increíble de la cual Alex creía no cansarse nunca.

Cuando el cuerpo de Maggie se relajó Alex se estiró a su lado, y se quedaron abrazadas, cada una reposada sobre un lado del cuerpo y mirándose volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con pequeños y suaves besos usando solo la superficie de sus labios, como en los primeros besos que habían compartido. Las formas de sus cuerpos encajaban, y Maggie puso su cabeza en el espacio que había en cuello de Alex y ésta le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Aquel era el lugar más seguro, más cómodo y más maravilloso que ambas conocían; el que creaban cuando estaban juntas.


End file.
